Maps
by snowwhitecampbelllockwood
Summary: Belarus and Snow White Campbell-Lockwood enjoy fucking each other. BelarusxOC oneshot OOC Belarus


"Ya know, when you hold a knife that way it looks as if you're about to fling it at me."

"What if I told you that I _was_ trying to?"

"Then I'd counter back with a: 'come at me and see what happens.' Hehehe, I know you wouldn't do it though Nikolai, you're way too nice."

"Tch, try me. Stupid ange-(F/n), of course I'd do it if you provoked me enough."

"I, as you put it _provoke you _everyday." A girl in her late 'teens' giggled sarcastically to her less then enthusiastic counter part while polishing the edge of her silver pistol.

"Shut it. You may just do it today." A young man a 'few' digits ahead of her said harshly. If you didn't know him as well as (f/n) did then you may have taken great offence to his crushing words.

"Oh cut the tough guy act, I know you wouldn't do it so just finish cleaning your knifes, and please, if you don't mind, turn them the _other_ way. Kay?" The tall Belarusian grumbled dark words while facing the knifes the other way before grabbing himself a hand full of polish and wiping down his knifes until they gleamed.

"Don'cha think that you're over doi-

"We have an emergency, there's a restless spirit over in Iceland that needs some coaxing. We thought it may have just been a drifter and sent out some lower ranked troops but they've all been taken out. The drifter seems to have actually been an attached spirit. We need you and Nikolai to take care of it." A rough British accent broke the tense air surrounding the fellow angels like butter. She seemed to hold no sense of atmosphere as her actions said _I don't give a fuck_.

"She's saved you yet again (f/n). You should treat her to lunch one day." The tall male stood up abruptly before slinging a row of knifes on his belt and patched another dozen up into his knee high boots.

"If that day were to ever come, I'd need compensation." The girl resounded cheerfully before picking up her favorite cannon and slinging it over her back

"What do you mean _compensation_? And don't forget these like last time. That Japanese spirit seemed to know a thing or two about swords so guns may come in handy again." The English women asked, curiosity seeping through her words like honey.

"Nikolai knows what I mean, don't you big boy~?" (f/n) let her words slew out of her mouth like wine. Nikolai's face was painted a deep red color which in turn egged on the young angel.

"If only he'd let me take hi-HMPH." A warm hand had covered (f/n)'s mouth before she could say another word causing Alice to blush in wonder.

"What are you going at (f/n)?"

"She wants to take me to dinner…" Alice burst out laughing before looking over to (f/n).

"Leave it to (f/n) to make things more dirty then they really are." Nikolai face palmed in embarrassment. That woman was going to be the death of him.

"Just shut up and hurry up. I want to take this spirit down so I can go to sleep." The two females gave each other with a knowingly look before nodding.

"Only if you promise me a date when we get back. Then I'll do whatever you say,_whatever_ you want." (f/n) whispered behind his ear causing him to rush out of the room.

"I'll go get the transportation devices ready. I'll be in there." Nikolai pointed over to the other room and dashed out uncharacteristically.

"I think that's a yes! Wish me luck." (F/n) saluted her commander and ran off to where Nikolai had dashed off to, wondering what may wait ahead for her and her love interest.

.

.

.

"NO!" The spirit they had ended up getting paired up to deal with was indeed a land spirit meaning that it was attached to a certain area. Unluckily for them they had to deal with one that had claimed all of Iceland for his own. Deeming him 'Iceland.'

"I keep telling you! I'm not dead and I'm not leaving my home!" The pale haired, purple-eyed icelandian showed no signs of leaving which ended up pissing Nikolai off to no end.

"And we told you. Get your ass over here or we'll send you to hell. Pick." 'Iceland' stomped his foot angrily in protest before putting on a poker face.

"You don't scare me." And he turned the other cheek.

"Was I this bad?" Nikolai asked his counterpart in slight awe. She shook her head and chuckled at his question before looking off rather neglectfully to the northern lights.

"No," she leaned in closer to him. You were _much_ worse, but that's all in the past!" Nikolai puffed his cheeks out and sent her a dark glare.

"Shut up and help." (f/n) just shot a few rounds 'Iceland's' way.

"I already told you, your stupid weapons wont work on a-"

"Check. Mate." Nikolai had thrown a few of his finely polished blades onto the restless spirits clothes as (f/n)'s rounds distracted 'Iceland; causing him to hang against a cliff edge nearby in struggle.

"See, we make a great team Nik!" Nikolai scoffed and waited on (f/n) to coax the boy into becoming an angel since he'd most likely want to strangle the boy.

"Are you ready to surrender yet you block head." (f/n) sighed and held a helping hand out. "If you'd just come with us we can help you rest in peace." The spirit simply smiled in response.

"I suppose speaking with you won't work so I'll show you, but thanks for the offer." The young spirit removed his brown jacket slowly collecting (f/n)'s attention.

"Hey what are you doing!?" She questioned his methods but all she got in return was the flick of her wrist ad the soothing voice of someone at peace. The pale frail looking boy smiled deeply before letting go of the knives that were keeping him up. And then…

He fell.

Not to his death, but rather to his rebirth.

All (f/n) could do was cry, not out of sadness but out of admiration. Not many people she knew could do stuff like this, not even she wanted to try another chance at life.

"(f/n)? Where did the-." He noticed to tear stricken face and the empty look in her eyes as she peered over the edge before speaking up again. "So he did it? I don't see why." Nikolai sat with (f/n), feet hanging over the ridge.

"He did it because he wanted to become one with Iceland. At least, that what it sounded like when he refused our offer." Nikolai nodded in understanding, if anyone could understand what was going through the boys mind during his last few seconds was he. It was a nice feeling, to be at peace.

"I see…...We should probably head back and see what headquarters would like us to do. He could always end up OCD'ed and come back as a demon. But then again, I'm pretty sure we can bet on him coming back as a human, he seemed to like life a lot to just quit." (F/n) said thoughtfully wiping away a few meaningless tears. Crying wouldn't change anything, he was one with the land.

"ды." Was Nikolai's response before he rose up and held his hand out to help (f/n) up.

"Oh~ what's this? Being kind to a lady now are we?" Nikolai glared before helping her up.

"Shut up girl." He flicked her forehead and proceeded to walk back over to the landing platform.

"Oi! That's not a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend." (f/n) could distinctively hear the loud grunt along with a sigh from her partner.

"You're so funny!~ Now, about that date?" (f/n) ran over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "It wasn't that hard now was it? How do you feel about pizza?" Nikolai's face was bright red but he only nodded in submission.

"Pizza? That….that sounds nice." (F/n) grinned and took off ahead of him.

"I'll make plans with the commander about taking her to lunch since you agreed! This angel keeps her promises!" Nikolai smiled slightly before following behind her.

"Whatever (f/n)."

**End **


End file.
